Until There Was You
by Innusurri
Summary: Under revision! Kagome is sad about Kikyo and Inuyasha, who have been dating. Kagome gets hurt by Kikyo and Inuyasha finds her. What happens when I add a few of my own characters and a few twists? You get this story.
1. Default Chapter

Until There Was You

Chapter 1

The Hazard

Disclaimer: 'Until there was you' is a song but it's not the one I made up. So I don't own Inu-yasha or the original 'Until There Was You' song. The rights go to the person who thought of it.

(A/N This story is about a miko, a half-demon, 2 demon exterminators, a perverted monk, a bitchy miko, a wolf demon, a pure dog demon, an evil half-demon, a wolf demon girl, and an incredible school where everything goes wrong!)

Kagome sat in English class, thinking about Inu-yasha. She had made a song for him but she hadn't showed it to him yet. She thought she would sing it to him for his birthday. She was his best friend and he was dating Kikyo. She really didn't like Kikyo. She thought she was a preppy, snotty, bitch. Kikyo always caused trouble between her and Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha always believed Kikyo, even if Kagome said the truth.

Kagome's eyes began to water.

"Higurashi? Is there something wrong?" asked Mrs. Toki.

"No, I just got dust in my eye…" Kagome lied.

"Stay here when the bell rings." Mrs. Toki instructed Kagome.

As Mrs. Toki went on teaching the class, Kagome's friend, Sanya, asked Kagome if she was alright.

"No… see Inu-yasha is dating Kikyo and she's making things worse between me and Inu-yasha." Kagome sighed.

"Oh… well Kikyo's a bitch so don't let Inu-yasha believe her." Sanya said.

Kagome nodded and smiled at her friend.

After the first bell rang everyone left except Kagome. Mrs. Toki walked to Kagome's desk and pulled a chair with her.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." Mrs. Toki said.

"Well… alright. You know Kikyo and Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked as her eyes began to water.

"Yes I do Kagome." Mrs. Toki said as she saw tears build up in the seventeen-year-old eyes.

"Well… Inu-yasha and Kikyo are dating and every time I try to be nice to Kikyo, she does something bad to me, and then when Inu-yasha comes she acts all innocent, and acts hurt, and THEN she tells Inu-yasha that I hurt her! Inu-yasha then looks at me, and glares and then he yells at ME for something I DIDN'T DO! And then I try to tell him what Kikyo did, but he told Kikyo to smack me across the face and she does and then him and Kikyo leave! And when I go after him Kikyo pushes me down and tells me to leave her 'Inu-baby' alone because she thinks I like the jerk!" Kagome said as more tears dripped down her beautifully pale-tan cheeks.

"Kagome… I never knew that Kikyo did that! When she comes in for next period I'll talk to her at the end of class. Is that okay with you?" Mrs. Toki asked the crying girl.

"No, don't do that. You should just follow me and when I go to Inu-yasha and Kikyo does something you can yell at Inu-yasha and Kikyo." Kagome said slowly because of her sobbing.

"Something else is bothering you. What is it?" Mrs. Toki asked.

"Mrs. Toki…" was all Kagome got out before Mrs. Toki interrupted her.

"Please, call me Toki." Mrs. Toki said gently.

"Well, Toki, I really like Inu-yasha as…" Kagome got out before the bell rang.

"Kagome, come to my house later on so we can discuss this. Okay? And I'll call the other teacher to tell him you will be late for gym." Mrs. Toki asked.

"Ok…" Kagome said then rushed out of the classroom, drying her damp cheeks. She bumped into someone and fell down.

"Ouch!" Kagome said, as she looked up and into the eyes of a silver-haired hanyou.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked, noticing her red eyes and cheeks.

"Yeah. Let's hurry, we don't wanna be late for gym class no do we?" Kagome rushed.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Inu-yasha said.

Kagome just started running to the gym, with Inu-yasha at her heals. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. She looked up into his eyes, those beautiful gold eyes of Inu-yasha's. Kagome looked down, as a blush started to creep to her face.

"Why won't you look me in the eyes?" Inu-yasha asked as he lifted Kagome's head up with a finger. He saw her trying to avoid his eyes, and the deep red blush on her cheeks.

"So that's it?" Kikyo asked her friend Asia.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Asia asked.

(A/N I own Asia! She's my character! Back to the story!)

"No I can't! Kagome likes Inu-yasha?" Kikyo asked again, getting pissed at each passing second.

"Yeah. She is his best friend and they always hang out together. Haven't you noticed?" Asia asked her pissed off friend.

"No, I just thought they were really close, but if Higurashi likes him then I'll have to get rid of her, even though she's my cousin." Kikyo said evilly.

"So… what's the plan?" Asia asked.

"The plan is…" Kikyo trailed off as she began to tell Asia a way to get rid of Kagome.

"Man Kagome and Inu-yasha are late, aren't they?" Sanya asked her twin sister Sango.

"Yeah, what's taking them so long?" Sango asked.

"I know what they're doing." A perverted guy, named Miroku, walked up to the twins. He happened to be Inu-yasha's best friend.

"What are they doing?" Sango asked the perverted boy, but she and Sanya didn't know that.

"This…" Miroku trailed off as he started to grope the two girls butts. Sango and Sanya looked at each other as they became angry.

"YOU STUPID HENTAI!" They yelled together at the monk as they hit him with their big boomerangs.

"Mrs. Sanya, Sango? Why did you hit the monk with you're boomerangs?" Asked Mr. Kilo.

"He groped us!" They yelled.

"Miroku, stop groping girls!" Mr. Kilo said firmly.

"Yes sir!" Miroku said.

"Kagome? Why are you blushing?" Inu-yasha asked as he smirked.

"Because I'm alouded to! Is that a problem?" Kagome asked, enraged.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on me!" Inu-yasha said, with his smirk planted on his face.

"So…" Kagome whispered, but Inu-yasha still heard.

"So you do have a crush on me!" Inu-yasha shouted.

"NO! No I don't! Come on! We're gonna be late for gym!" Kagome said as she tried to get away from his firm grip.

"If you admit you have a crush on me, I'll let you go…" Inu-yasha said.

"Fine! I like you, alright! Jeez! Let's go!" Kagome shouted. She was surprised when she felt Inu-yasha pick her up, bridal style, and start racing to the gym. They got there in record time.

"Kagome!" Sanya and Sango shouted.

"Hurry and change into your miko outfit!" Sanya yelled, for she and Sango were already in their exterminator's outfits. Sango had pink on hers and Sanya had yellow on hers.

"Ok! I'm going! Come with me you guys, I have to tell you something!" Kagome yelled, racing into the girls' locker room, along with Sango and Sanya.

"So what do you have to tell us?" Sanya asked.

"Well Inu-yasha figured out that I have a crush on him! And he made me admit I did!" Kagome practically shouted.

"Wel…" Sango was cut short by the voice of someone they all hated.

"So it's true, Higurashi. You have a crush on my Inu-baby. Well too bad because he'll never be yours!" Kikyo laughed.

"Uhh… it's Kikyo…the dumb bitch…" Sanya said aloud.

"What did you say?" Kikyo asked, raising her hands in the air as they glowed a bright pink.

"Oops! Did I say that out loud?" Sanya said dumbly.

"Why you little exterminator! How dare you speak to a true miko like that? Kagome is a fake miko and you are not worthy to speak to me like that!" Kikyo yelled.

"Make a bet you dumb little bitch? You're the fake miko! Kagome is more powerful then you! And she could kick you're ass any day!" Sanya yelled at Kikyo.

"You stupid little bitch…" Kikyo said as she shot a beam at Sanya.

"Sanya!" Sango yelled.

"You arrogant little bitch…" Kagome said to Kikyo.

"What are YOU gonna do about it?" Kikyo asked.

"This!" Kagome shouted as she started to glow a very dangerous electric blue. She proceeded to shot multiple energy beams at Kikyo, but Kikyo only absorbed them. Suddenly, Kagome fell down and passed out for about 3 seconds then woke back up.

Sango charged at Asia and hit her in the stomach with her fist, she then started kicking Asia in the stomach once Asia fell down. Asia somehow grabbed Sango's foot and kicked Sango in the face.

"Ouch…ahh………" was all Sango could say before she felt a very sharp pain in her stomach. Sango looked down to see a dagger there, and the place in her stomach was bleeding.

With Inu-yasha and Miroku:

"How long does it take them to get dressed?" Inu-yasha asked the monk.

"Who knows, but hey, isn't Kikyo and Asia missing as well?" Miroku asked.

"That's not good at all! Let's go!" Inu-yasha told Miroku before taking off in the direction of the girls' locker room. When they entered they found a bloody Sango and a bleeding Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled.

"Sango! Sanya!" Miroku yelled as he saw Sango having a dagger in her stomach and Sanya struggling to get up.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, all I remember is getting shot with a energy beam, and blacking out…" Sanya trailed off as she saw Sango bleeding as well as Kagome.

"Sango! Oh my GOD! What happened to her! Where's that bitch Kikyo! She made Sango bleed!" was all she said before she saw how bad Kagome was.

"Oh…my…god… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sanya screamed.

That made Mr. Kilo run into the room and see the seen before him.

"What in the hell happened here?" Mr. Kilo yelled.

"It was Kikyo… she did this! Suspend her! She hurt my sister and my friend!" Sanya yelled as tears started to stream down her face. Mr. Kilo's eyes became sad as he called the nurse on his cell phone. The nurse was there before you could blink your eyes. She called for backup as their school was let out early. What happened next surprised all of them…

Well tell me what you think! And read my other stories along with my joint story with Krissy119 called,

:Switched:

Ja Ne!

Jaime


	2. How The Hell Did This Happen?

Until There Was You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, because if I did, hehehe! BLING, BLING! CHING, CHING, CHING! I would love my life instead of hating it!

Chapter 2

How in the hell did this happen?

Inu-yasha, Mr. Kilo, Miroku, and Sanya, all watched in amazement as Kagome was engulfed in a bright blue light, and floated up high the air and almost touched the ceiling. When the light stopped, Kagome floated back down at a very fast speed, which made Inu-yasha slid under her to make sure she was safe.

"Oomph." Inu-yasha said, as Kagome's body fell onto him.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she tried to sit up.

"Ouch." Kagome said when she realized that she had 2 daggers in her stomach and leg.

"What happened Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked as concern filled his eyes.

"I… how did this happen?" Kagome asked as she saw Sango, on a stretcher.

"Sango was hurt badly. Can you tell me how this happened?" Sanya asked as a tear trailed down her cheek.

"Well, as I remember correctly, Asia stabbed Sango with a dagger, and she was bleeding. And then Asia walked over to Sango and, and, and…" Kagome trailed off as silent tears crept down her cheeks.

"And what?" Sanya asked.

"And then Asia started kicking Sango in the head and stomach, where the dagger was, and the dagger kept getting father into her stomach. I yelled out "SANGO!" but she couldn't hear me… And when I wasn't paying attention, Kikyo shot me with an energy beam and I yelled out in pain, but I don't think you guys heard me, and then she threw 3 daggers but only 2 of them hit me." Kagome said as she looked down at her stomach and leg.

Flashback

Kikyo and Asia had the advantage. Sango was down and bleeding.

"Kikyo, stop this! I'll stop liking Inu-yasha if you want me too! Just stop! Sango needs medical attention! Please stop this!" Kagome said, huffing loudly.

"Why? You won't give up on Inu-baby! You want him for yourself!" Kikyo yelled, aggravated.

"Yeah! And Sango wants Miroku! You can tell by the way she looks at him!" Asia yelled.

"Sango and Miroku have never met! True she may have liked him, but I doubt she can now! You're killing her!" Kagome yelled defensively.

"Yeah. That's what we're doing. We're killing both of you so we can keep our men!" Kikyo and Asia yelled together.

Suddenly, Kikyo shot an energy beam at Kagome. Kagome was fast, but she didn't have enough time to dodge it.

"AHHHHH!" Kagome yelled. She fell onto the floor as Kikyo threw 3 daggers at Kagome. Kagome avoided 1 of them by moving, but the other 2 went into her stomach and leg.

"Oh my god…" Kagome said as she saw the blood flow out of her stomach.

"Good job Kikyo! We did it!" Asia yelled.

"Yeah, now let's get out of here." Kikyo said as she grabbed Asia's arm and pulled her out of the locker room though the back door that few knew about.

"Come… back…Kikyo!" Kagome said slowly as she coughed up blood, and passed out.

End Flashback

"Oh, my god…" Sanya said slowly as she ran to the ambulance and got in.

"Damn it! Kagome! GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? TELL ME!" Inu-yasha yelled, which made Kagome shake with fear.

"Leave he alone Inu-yasha! You're going to make her run away!" Miroku yelled.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Kagome yelled, which caused her to pass out again.

-

That's the end of this chapter! What happens next? Read to find out!

Dancergirlcf- I'm not trying to kill off Sango, you have to wait to see what happens next! That was an evil cliffy wasn't it?

Tohru-honda14- Thanks. Hahaha. Yeah I made her up, but in my story Sango has a twin!

Youkaibabe- Thanks, you should read my other stories! Oh ok, well I liked 'Saved by my True Love' and thanks for re-writing it, even though you didn't have to!

KarmaDreamz- Aww! I'm sorry it almost made you cry! A Miko, is a priestess, who has powers. I don't know if you're talking about Kikyo, or the lady who made the jewel, but a Miko is a priestess.

Darkwitchchick- I updated, and thanks.

AngelBat- Alrighty, here's your next chapter!

Ja Ne!

Jaime


End file.
